Will you go to the prom with me?
by Rac4hel414
Summary: ONESHOT! When senior prom arrives, it's a Sadie ?Hawkins dance, meaning the girls have to ask the guys. When Gabriella actually asks Troy, she's in for a surprise later in the evening.


**A/N: I took a break from 'Not what we expected', 'Vanessa Hudgens' and 'Commiting a crime' and I wrote a one shot. I'm quite proud of myself because of it and I like it...even the ending which doesn't ahppen very often with me lol. It is set after Twinkle Towne if you don't guess...**

**This oneshot is dedicated to my best friend who has been there for me a lot recently. A lot is happening in my life right now and he has listened to all of my moaning and I just want to thank him if he ever reads this. Just...thanks and you mean a lot to me.  
**

**I don't own:**

**hsm**

**I am legend**

**Over her dead body (good film) **

**I do own:**

**Eva**

**Outfits people wear. **

* * *

Will you go to the prom with me?

Gabriella packed her things away in the science lab. She was meeting up with Troy later. They were only going to the movies but she loved spending every second with her best friend. "Girls, what should I wear tonight?" She asked, addressing Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay.

Sharpay started talking. "Don't wear pink if he wears black otherwise you'll look like an emo couple. Don't wear skirts if you don't want to look flirty-" Taylor put her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Shar, you're not even supposed to be here so be quiet.' Taylor turned to Gabriella. "Listen, you guys have been crushing on each other since you moved here. Just wear what you feel comfortable in."

Gabriella thought for a moment. "If I wear a denim skirt with a white tank and pink jacket, does that say 'ask me to the prom'?"

Kelsi shook her head. "No. And that's because no guy will ask you to the prom because it's a Sadie Hawkins dance."

Gabriella groaned, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me, right? I am not asking a guy to a dance!"

Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay all glanced at each other. Taylor started speaking softly. "Well, honey, you're kind of the only girl of the gang who hasn't asked a guy out yet."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Zeke?"

Sharpay nodded. "Well, we are together and I just made it official that we're going to the dance together."

Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Chad?"

Taylor shrugged. "It wasn't that difficult. I just said that we were going as friends. But, I really hope that he'll want to slow dance. My older sister taught me." She said excitedly.

"Jason?" Gabriella asked Kelsi with annoyance.

Kelsi smiled shyly. "Well, it is Jason. I didn't have to say much."

They all nodded in agreement. "Guys, I know he's my best friend but he'll probably go with Fiona. She is head cheerleader, after all." Gabriella said glumly as they all headed to the gym to meet their boyfriends...or in Taylor's and Gabriella's case, friends who happened to be boys.

"No. She's going with Mark." Sharpay informed her friend.

"The football captain? No way. I heard he agreed to go with Samantha out of biology class." Taylor replied.

"I thought she was going with Simon?" Kelsi questioned.

Gabriella held back slightly. That whole conversation had started because she didn't have the guts to ask her best friend out. She realised her three friends were oblivious to her and she walked up to the rooftop garden. She dropped her bag to the floor and walked over to the railing and rested her hands on it, staring out at Albuquerque. Why couldn't she ask one simple question? She was the one that asked him to the movies so why couldn't she ask him to the prom? That's why. It would be her first prom and he knew it so he'd make a big deal out of it. She didn't want a big deal...she wanted to have a good time with Troy Bolton...even if it was as 'just friends'.

"Gabby?" Troy said softly as he stood next to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Gabriella turned her head. "Hi Troy." She turned back to the scenery before her.

"What's on your mind?" Troy broke the silence, still staring at the brunette girl just to the side of him.

"Have you got a date for the dance yet?" Gabriella whispered, finally gaining eye contact.

Troy shook his head. "I've had loads of invitations. I think the entire female population of East High. And a few guys which is quite disturbing but still...What about you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Troy looked surprised. "Me?"

Gabriella quickly added. "As friends of course. It's just that you're really the only guy I'd feel comfortable with."

Troy nodded with understanding and acceptance. "Sure I'll go with you. I don't think Taylor will be happy, though."

Gabriella looked confused. "Why? I thought Chad liked Tay?"

Troy started laughing. "He does but the guys are holding a bet about how long he can last without kissing her or touching her in any 'more than friendly' way when he sees her in her dress."

Gabriella giggled and slapped his chest. "I hope you weren't involved."

Troy's eye slid from left to right. "Of course not." He lied.

"Troy Bolton, you cannot lie to save your life. You started it didn't you?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

Troy cringed. "How'd you guess?"

"Troy, you love bets and we all know it." Gabriella laughed.

Troy nodded. "Now, how about we go to those movies?"

Gabriella smiled. "Sounds good." She grabbed her bag from the floor and ran down the stairs with Troy close behind. "What movie are we seeing?"

"_I am legend_?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella shook her head. "No way, no how. What about _Over her dead body_?"

Troy groaned. "Isn't that a chick flick?"

Gabriella threw her head back in frustration. "No, it's a romantic comedy. Troy, we saw an action movie last time." She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Troy swiftly looked away. "No, Gabby, I am not falling for that again. The last time a fell for that, I made out with a dummy at the mall!"

Gabriella then burst into a fit of giggles. She still couldn't get Troy's face out of her head when he was caught by security making out with a dummy in one of the sport stores at the mall that Troy had dragged her to. "You've got to admit that was funny. But, please can we see it?"

Troy mentally kicked himself. "Fine." He grumbled as they arrived at the theatre.

"I get the tickets you get the snacks?" Gabriella offered.

"Deal. Meet me by the counter." Troy replied before walking in the direction of the confessions stand.

Gabriella walked up to the girl behind the ticket booth. "Two tickets for_Over her dead body_ please?"

The smiled. "Of course. Ten dollars please."

Gabriella slid the money through the gap in the window and received her tickets. "Thank you." She walked off in time to see Troy stand there, clearly contemplating how to carry an extra large popcorn, two large drinks and two orders of pretzels. She hurried up and grabbed an order of nachos and the popcorn, placing the other nachos on top of the popcorn. "How much did you buy?"

"The usual...with nachos." Troy smiled childishly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "How much was this? We agreed ten dollars on snacks because it's ten dollars for tickets."

Troy shook his head. "Gabs, leave it." He warned and they approached a boy to show them to the right screen.

Gabriella handed the tickets over to the boy. "We will continue this discussion at home."

The boy chuckled. "Strict girlfriend?"

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Theatre two. Take the elevator up two floors. Take the first left when you exit." He grinned as he handed the tickets back to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled gratefully and took the tickets. While they were waiting for the elevator to arrive, Gabriella glanced through the glass windows. "I think we got here just in time. It's raining pretty hard."

Troy followed her gaze. "Yeah, it looks like a storm is going to hit." They both stepped inside of the elevator and Troy pressed the button with the large two on it. "Since when do movie theatres need elevators?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders lightly. She was about to respond but screamed when the elevator jolted suddenly, causing Troy and Gabriella to fall to the ground. Gabriella was covered in popcorn and her shirt had nacho cheese sprayed over it. Gabriella opened her eyes but found darkness. "Troy?" she asked in a panicky tone.

"Hold on a second." Troy replied. He fiddled with something and then a small white light beamed up from the ground. "I just got the flash on my camera phone up so now we can see."

Gabriella shuffled backwards and leaned against the metal wall. "So, what now?"

"Well, I assume there was a power-out because of the storm I saw coming." Troy concluded, moving over to wrap Gabriella in his arms.

"But, if the power's out, that means that no one can come through on the speaker. No one can fix it!" Gabriella exclaimed, small tears escaping her eyes.

Troy frowned, stretching his legs in front of him. "Then we can only sit tight." He paused slightly. "But, if these are our last moments, I'm glad I'm spending it with you." He whispered.

Gabriella moved her head and looked into his eyes. Even though the light was dim, his eyes were still a bright blue and Gabriella still drowned in them. Her gaze flicked from his eyes, round his soft cheeks, his perfect nose and finally rested on his perfectly shaped, pale pink lips. "Me too." She replied almost inaudibly.

Troy slowly leaned down and just as his lips brushed hers, he felt the need to ask. "May I?" He opened his eyes and looked longingly into her brown ones.

"Of course." She replied, smiling at his concern. After a few more seconds of their gazes locked on each other, Troy finally leaned down and captured her lips softly. He pushed her back gently so he was straddling her hips and he smiled slightly when her arms wound around his neck.

* * *

"You guys are still 'just friends'?" Sharpay screeched as Gabriella sat on her bed, curling her dark hair. "How can you make out in an elevator and still come out as 'just friends'?"

Gabriella finished doing her hair and stared at Sharpay through her mirror. "I don't know. He didn't ask me and I'm not asking a guy to be my boyfriend. I'm not good with stuff like that."

Taylor just walked into the bedroom with her robe on, having just stepped out of Gabriella's shower. "You made out with Troy Bolton in the elevator and he didn't ask you out?"

Gabriella started applying her make up. "For the last time. We made out, the power came back and we watched a movie. And yes, Sharpay, we watched the movie not make out. Guys, what if he doesn't ask me out? What if it's really awkward between us?" She just finished applying some light pink eye shadow.

Kelsi frowned while painting her toe nails a slightly dark shade of green. "Girl, he gladly made out with you in an elevator! I think he wants to be with you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to face her friends. "I'm still not asking him out. I asked him to the prom and that's as far as I'll go." She stood up and walked out to her balcony. Why couldn't she just be sure if Troy liked her like she likes him?

"Hey Gabby!" A voice called.

Gabriella looked down into the brown eyes of Chad. He was wearing a blue tux that had a white shirt and a bow tie that matched the blazer. He was holding both of his arms behind his back but Gabriella could see clearly that he was holding a bunch of flowers and chocolates. "Chad? What the heck are you doing underneath my balcony?"

"Can you get Tay for me?" He whispered loudly.

Gabriella remembered her conversation with Troy and grinned. "Finally ignoring your wildcat friends?"

"You talking about the bet?" Chad queried and smiled broadly.

Gabriella nodded, leaning her folded arms on the railing. "Troy told me earlier. I'm not surprised that he started it."

Chad shrugged. "I was going to do this at the dance but I can't wait any longer. Can you please get Taylor now?"

Gabriella smiled at her friend and disappeared into the room. She was instantly replaced by Taylor. "What are you staring at, Danforth?"

Chad's breath hitched in his throat when his eyes laid upon the girl standing above him. Her hair was straightened and was hanging over her right shoulder in a side ponytail that left a few strands on the other side of her face. Taylor's attire was an ankle length, lilac ball gown that had a black bow around her waist. "Taylor, you look beautiful!" Chad whispered.

Taylor frowned and leaned over the railing slightly. "Chad, I'm ten feet above you. You're going to have to speak up."

Chad took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I said you looked beautiful, Taylor. I was going to wait until later on tonight but I needed to see you."

"Why did you need to see me?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Chad held out a bouquet of lilac tulips that matched her dress and a box of chocolates. "I love you, Taylor. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Taylor was speechless. The boy she had been crushing on since kindergarten had just said he loved her. "One second." She disappeared into Gabriella's room again.

Chad stood there patiently, staring up at the balcony window. His mind was telling him to climb the tree to go and find her but he knew for a fact that Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi were getting ready and he didn't need Sharpay's screams. He also listened to his heart and concluded that staying down here was what Taylor wanted.

"Hey, Danforth." Taylor spoke into his ear from behind, trying to avoid wisps of his curly hair going up her nose.

Chad quickly turned around and gazed lovingly over at Taylor. She looked even more beautiful up close. "Hi." He whispered after a few moments.

Taylor smiled. "Now, what did you have to ask me again?" She asked, knowing what Chad had asked but wanting to hear it again.

"Tay, you know what I asked. Can you please just tell me your answer? I don't want to do that again." Chad blushed deeply, avoiding Taylor's eye contact.

Taylor lifted Chad's face and felt a tear roll down her right cheek. "I love you too, Chad."

Chad perked up. She only ever called him 'Chad' when she was serious. "Really?"

Taylor simply nodded before she felt Chad gently kiss her lips.

Gabriella smiled from behind the curtain. Maybe going as 'just friends' had its advantages. If you came out as more than 'just friends' then it would give you a night to remember...

* * *

"Girls, your dates are here!" Eva Montez called up the stairs.

"One second, Ms Montez." Kelsi replied politely.

Sharpay knocked on the bathroom door. "Gabs, come on. We all know you look beautiful and Zeke is waiting."

"Speaking, of waiting, where did Taylor go?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella opened the door and walked out, grabbing her bag. "I think I know." She smiled at her friends who both looked equally confused.

Kelsi shrugged. Her hair was beautifully simple: slightly wavy and suited her face and figure perfectly. She was wearing a dark green dress with three-quarter-length sleeves and it fell mid-calf. "Well, I'm going to find Jase. See you guys in the limo." She swiftly exited the room and it was just Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Honey, I'm going to Zeke. But, you look gorgeous and if you don't leave that dance as Troy's girlfriend, I am seriously going to play matchmaker." Sharpay threatened.

Gabriella smiled and finished touching her make-up up. "You look gorgeous too, Sharpay." She admired her friend who was wearing a silver and black halter neck that fell to her ankles. Her blonde hair was hanging loosely by her shoulders and had a highlights in it. "Go to Zeke. Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute."

Sharpay nodded and walked downstairs. Gabriella heard a squeal and guessed Zeke had baked some cookies for her.

Gabriella shook her head slightly and opened her bedroom door and started walking down the stairs. She got annoyed half way down and bent down to take her high heeled shoes off. "Making a grand entrance would be so much easier without these!" She hopped the rest of the way down and greeted her laughing friends. "Hey, Troy."

Troy stared at the girl in front of him. Her hair was in a messy bun that allowed a few strands to frame her face. She was wearing a floor length gown that was strapless. It was white and had pink roses embroidered on the skirt. "Hi, Gabriella."

Gabriella nodded awkwardly and leaned on his shoulder while she slipped her shoes back on. "Tay, have you been down here with Chad all this time?"

Taylor was standing near the door, resting her head on Chad's chest. "Maybe."

Gabriella laughed. "Let's get going. I'll be home late, mum." She expressed as she kissed her mother's cheek. She followed everyone outside and waited while everyone took their places in the limo.

Troy held his hand out, motioning for Gabriella to go before him. "Ladies first."

She simply smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Troy." She slid into the limo and she and Troy were sat opposite Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke. "It seems weird now, you guys."

Everyone turned to her. "What do you mean?" Jason asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Doesn't anyone else see it? I'm not talking about something bad. In fact, I'm talking about something really, really good." She paused a little and fiddled with her hands before continuing. "Before I came here, did you talk to the person you're sitting next to?"

Chad nodded his head. "I talked to Zeke all the time."

Taylor whacked him over the head. "She was talking about me, idiot!"

"Oh, well, then, no."

Gabriella laughed. "You see? You guys didn't even talk to each other and then we all became friends and now three quarters of the gang are dating."

"Ella's right. We have to promise each other, right here, right now, that no matter what happens, no matter where we are, we'll always stay friends." Troy proposed with his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

Everyone smiled. "As long as we have cell phones, we'll always be friends." Sharpay said.

"Shar, only you could say that." Zeke chuckled, kissing her temple.

* * *

Gabriella looked out to the dance floor where Troy was dancing with Fiona, the head cheeleader, who had forced Troy against his will to dance with her. Gabriella rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed. It was supposed to be her. She knew that.

Sharpay and Taylor sat either side of her after Chad and Zeke had made there way to the food table. "What's up, honey?" Taylor asked softly.

Gabriella pointed to the couple in front of her. "It's sickening. He's my date. I know we came as friends but she can't force anyone to dance with him."

"Sweetie, Troy's just too nice to say no." Sharpay replied. "Besides, wait until she finds out who the Wildcat queen is. That'll rock her boat."

Gabriella looked confused. "Shar, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Sometimes being on prom committee has its advantages." She nodded over to the stage that had a podium for speakers to stand at.

Jack Bolton and Ms Darbus approached the podium when the music died down. "Welcome East High to the senior prom."

Everyone cheered and Ms Darbus rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are here to announce this year's Wildcat king and queen!" Jack announced, earning a wolf-whistle from Chad. "First, the nominees for the king: Mark Weston."

A loud cheer erupted as Mark made is way onto the stage, grinning at the rest of the gym.

"Troy Bolton."

An even louder cheer burst as Troy walked to the stage, making high fives on the way.

"Finally, Chad Danforth!"

The loudest cheer erupted – even if he made most of the noise himself – as Chad fought his way on stage.

Ms Darbus pushed Jack out of the way and read from her card. "The nominees for Wildcat cat queen are: Fiona Baxter."

Fiona, like Mark, pushed her way to the stage in order to get there as soon as possible.

"Taylor McKessie."

Taylor's face drained of colour. "Shar, how could you?" She was then dragged off to stand next to Fiona.

"And, finally, Gabriella Montez!" Ms Darbus announced as the loudest cheer of all came Gabriella's way.

She turned to Sharpay. "You put me in?"

Sharpay grinned and nodded. "Of course."

Gabriella trudged over to the stage and stood close to Taylor. "I can't believe she put us in." She whispered in Taylor's ear.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "She knows I hate the spotlight."

"And the couple who came second place, earning Wildcat prince and princess: Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie!" Ms Darbus announced.

Taylor blushed and held a gaze with Chad as they both had sashes placed over their heads. "I won." She whispered in shock to Gabriella.

"Come on, my highness." Chad said, bowing and holding his hand out.

"As you wish, my prince." Taylor replied, curtseying and making their way to the rest of their friends.

"Just wait, Montez. Your little dream of being with Troy will be crushed in five seconds." Fiona scowled.

Gabriella felt tears prick her eyes. "Maybe. But, we'll always be friends." She smiled bravely at Troy and waited for Jack to announce the king and queen.

Jack pushed Ms Darbus back in order to stand at the podium. "And now for the Wildcat king and queen: Troy Bolton."

A loud cheer burst out as Troy stepped forward. Gabriella smiled proudly at him from across the stage and braced herself for the next part. It was either her or Fiona. She stood back as the realisation dawned on her: she didn't want to be with Troy...She wanted him to be happy. And if that meant him being with the most obnoxious girl in school, then she'll have to deal with it.

Fiona stepped forward, ready to claim her prize as Jack announced the queen. "And the class of two thousand and seven's Wildcat queen: Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella's head snapped up and looked at Jack who smiled encouragingly at her. She stepped passed Fiona and stood next to Troy who took her hand and smiled down at her. A sash was placed over her shoulder, like Taylor's, and a crown was placed on her head.

"And now our king and queen will make a speech." Ms Darbus announced, stepping back and making room for Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella stood side by side and Troy gave her hand a firm squeeze, giving her encouragement. The whole gym expected Troy to go first but was surprised when Gabriella started speaking. "Well, wildcats, we made it. We're graduating in a few weeks. But, this week has, truthfully, been one of the worst of my life. Girls were threatening me if I even dared to ask Troy to be my date and, well, I'm waiting for those threats to be fulfilled." She paused slightly to allow the laughter to die down. "But, if it's one thing that I've learnt throughout my two years at East High, it would be that keep your friends close to you." She took the crown off of her head. "And girls get so worked up over this. A piece of plastic. How is it going to help you in life, when all you need is a true friend." She smiled at Troy and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Troy stood up next. "Well, I didn't expect that to come from my best friends mouth but, it's my turn. This kind of carries on from what Gabby just said so I hope you were listening. Friends are really important in a teenagers life. They're there through everything: break-ups, make-ups and when Ms Darbus gives you detention. But, then something happens and one of those friends feels something different but is too damn chicken to do anything about. But, if there's one thing that I learned from the years I've been at East High, it's to take a chance and ask the girl you love out. They're not going to wait forever. Thank you." Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her off of the stage.

"Now, in true Wildcat spirit, our king and queen and the spotlight dance." Ms Darbus announced.

Gabriella swiftly stepped in front of Troy to face him. "Spotlight dance?"

Troy stepped back slightly in fear. "Yeah, it's tradition that the king and queen share a slow dance under a spotlight." He said softly.

Gabriella stared at Troy for a while. "Well, at least it's with you. Could be worse. You could be dancing with Fiona." She giggled.

Troy straightened his blazer and pulled Gabriella close to him by the waist. "Alright, Montez, let's dance."

The music started and Troy led Gabriella around the dance floor in beat to the music. Gabriella locked eyes with Troy and smiled. "You surprised me, Wildcat. I didn't think you could dance."

"Well, you've seen me dance before." Troy reminded her.

"Squirming around the floor attempting to break dance doesn't count as actually dancing." Gabriella giggled, resting her head on his chest.

Troy smiled and squeezed her waist slightly and they swayed softly to the music. "Brie, could I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

Gabriella pulled back, obviously confused. "Ummm...sure." She followed Troy out of the gym and he led her up to the rooftop garden. "What's this about Troy?" He simply stared over the railing. She sat down on the bench and slipped her shoes off again. "Troy, answer me."

Troy turned to her. "Listen, this is extrememly hard, embarassing and I wish I didn't have to do this. But, if I don't find out the truth, I'll probably go insane."

Gabriella frowned in confusion. "Truth about what?"

Troy took a deep breath and took a seat next to her, taking her small hands into his. "Brie, I love you. I always have and I've just been putting this off, thinking you don't like me and right now I don't care because I just want you to know I love you." He finished all in one breath.

Gabriella stared into his intense blue eyes, smiling. "I love you too, Troy." She was about to lean in when Troy stopped her.

"I have something for you." He knelt down on one knee.

Gabriella gasped. "You're not going to propose, right?"

Troy laughed. "Hopefully one day but not right now." He opened a velvet box and took the chain out. He opened Gabriella's hand and closed it over the chain.

Gabriella looked confused as Troy took his seat next to her again. She opened her hand and felt tears roll down her cheek as she stared at the chain that held a gold ring with a '14' engraved on the outside. "Troy, this is your championship ring! I can't accept this."

Troy held his hands up. "Sorry, Brie, I've got a no returns policy."

Gabriella giggled and stared at the ring. "Can you help me?"

Troy nodded and clasped the chain around her neck. "There, now the whole world that you're Troy Bolton's girlfriend." He whispered.

Gabriella smiled. "I like that." She whispered back.

Troy grinned and closed his eyes, leaning down and softly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his knees. Her arms wound around his neck and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm glad you asked me to prom."

"Me too. Now, Sharpay doesn't have to play matchmaker." Gabriella stated, playing with some of the locks of Troy's hair.

"Matchmaker?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Long story." She whispered before kissing her new boyfriends again.


End file.
